Soul Mates
by xNeverShoutNeverx
Summary: She hates him. He hates her. Yet, when things make a treacherous turn in the world, Anabeth soon realizes that the person she dislikes the most, may be the only person she can really trust...and love. Soul/OC Maka/OC
1. Prologue

_Never here and with a brand new story! Obviously, it will be a Soul Eater story with Soul "Eater" Evans as the love interest. Now, I know some people are hesitant to read a fanfiction about him when he's not paired up with Maka--a pairing I support, which is odd for me--but I wanted to give a Soul/OC story a shot for those who love the scythe just as much as I do. But don't worry, Maka will get love too as there will be some Maka/OC in this too. Anyway, please give this a chance and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed, but flaming is not as it is inappropiate--don't like, don't read. Thank you. Please enjoy and please review._

* * *

**Prologue**

First impressions are everything.

I'm a person who heavily believes in that. Or at least _use_ to.

Those who leave a good first impression on me usually become my ally or at least gets my respect. And those who leave a bad impression on me...well, let's just say I see those people as not worth my time.

And if you can see where this rambling is going then, you will get the general idea that my first impressions of _him_ were not good.

It all started at Death Meister and Weapons Academy, Shibusen's entrance ceremonies...

The day in Nevada was hot. Almost unbearably so. It was afternoon, when the manically and bleeding smiling sun was at its highest, which didn't make the temperature any lower. I hated extreme temperate days: hot or cold.

Good thing I lived in one of the hottest states in America, right?

Anyway, adolescents and a few adults, excited and noisy, were gathered in the large cobbled front quad of the majestic yet, slightly funky institute for people like me (meisters) and my best friend and partner, Luka (weapon). You could tell who was what by their name-tags that they were given before heading up the long—too effin' long if you ask me—white stairs to the courtyard—that was so meisters could find weapons or the other way around if they weren't partnered up already.

Everyone was waiting for our headmaster or maybe his infamous Death Scythe to come out of the doors and greet us, so the ceremony could begin. In the back of my mind, I hoped _someone_ would come out soon because I was sweating like a pig--an odd phrase that I didn't particularly understood--thanks to the stupid sun—I mentally cursed the freaky-looking ball of hot gas—and was beginning to lose patience after waiting around for a good twenty-five minutes—I didn't like when people made me wait, Shinigami or not.

After waiting another...minute...I turned to Luka, who was completely cool-headed and wasn't perspiring at all—lucky bastard—to say dryly, "Yo, Russia. I'm gonna go look around and try to find Pigtails. She said she'd be here today with her new weapon."

The brunet turned to me steadily, looking down, and nodded. "All right, but try to not get loss in the crowd, Miss. Anabeth." he told me, his voice deep and mature with a hint of a foreign accent.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't get lost." I waved my pale hand dismissively with a roll of my eyes. Turning on my booted heel, I gave the tall and muscular young man a firm, but playful punch in the arm and strolled off into the crowd in search of my childhood friend.

Now, I'm a person who loved being right, so when I waswrong and someone _else_ was right...I got kind of mad—yeah, I needed anger management.

Well, that moment happened to one of those moments. I had been wrong about getting lost. Yeah, I know lame considering I was just in a compact courtyard; there were just too many people!

I kept calm, though, not showing how panicky being lost and being surrounded by copious amounts of strangers made me feel. I even put the earplugs of my iPod into my multi-pierced ears and blasted my music just to make me feel less claustrophobic.

A good, musical distraction if you will.

However, I had become so distracted that I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going because my eyes were closed and my ears were flooded music by Bass Hunter. Thus, by the time I realized that I was about to walk into someone, it was too late.

'CRASH!'

Though, technically, people don't actually making crashing noises...

My face and someone's firm chest collided with each other so hard that we were both thrown off balance and tumbled to the ground with quite the painful 'THUD'. Groans emitted from both of us; mine being feminine, but surprisingly low and the other being masculine and raspy.

Pushing myself up by my arms, I rubbed the back of my head and slowly opened my eyes only for them to widen seeing that I straddling a guy.

Sea foam green eyes met crimson red ones and my immediate thought was: _Wow, awesome eyes._

And fortunately enough they went well to a pretty handsome—ruggedly handsome—looking tanned face of a boy around my age. His pure white hair was spiky and swept to one side being pushed back by a hand.

Yeah, he was attractive and stupidly enough the fact that we just kept staring at each other, staying in quite the suggestive position made the stupid thought that such a meeting where the boy and girl would automatically fall in love like in those cheesy, mushy, unrealistic movies—such movies were my guilty pleasure—crossed my mind. It made butterflies flutter about my stomach, my heart skip a beat, and my cheeks to become flushed.

Nevertheless, such whimsical and unbelievably ridiculous thoughts were diminished by nine simple words.

"Yo, pipsqueak. Ya mind gettin' off? You're kinda heavy."

I scowled, my face burning bright red. _That son of a--!_

Inwardly growling, I crawled off of him purposely putting all of my weight on his legs while doing so. He winced and glowered at me, his eyes flashing. "You did that on purpose!" he spat, glaring at me as I rose my feet.

Scoffing, I brushed off the hem of my white sundress, which was worn under an army green hooded jacket. "You have no proof of that." I retorted nonchalantly.

"Yes, you did and all cool, pretending you didn't isn't cool at all!" the boy snapped, standing and straightening his black and yellow Letterman's jacket.

_Does he realize that he said "cool" twice in one sentence?, _I thought, looking at me with a look of sheer boredom on my face. "Prove it." I challenged calmly. I was only calm on the outside though, on the inside, I was pissed and wanted a good incentive to deck that guy for making fun of my small height and calling me fat basically.

He opened his mouth to counter angrily, showing shark-like teeth, but was cut by a voice airy and kind exclaiming my name in happy surprise, "Ana!"

The boy and my eyes stopped glaring daggers at each other to turn and see my dear childhood companion, Maka Albarn rushed towards us. Her dirty blonde pigtails bounced as she jogged with a joyous twinkle in her pretty, forest green orbs and a huge smile.

A crooked smile tugged at one side of my mouth. She threw her arms around me energetically. "Hey, Pigtails. How's it hanging?" I chuckled at her power of her embrace and returned it, patting her back.

"I've missed you, Ana! It's been so long!" Maka said, pulling back a little.

"Yeah, seriously, girl. Where have you been all my life? I've missed you like whoa." I joked.

We laughed. That was until the boy I had crashed into cleared his throat to grab our attention. Maka peered back at him curiously while I shot him a cold look to see him looking at us skeptically. "What is it, Soul?" my old friend questioned with a thin raised brow.

At that my eyes widened dramatically. "Wait," I drew her attention back to me. I thrust my hand out, pointing my index finger at Soul, who eyes narrowed. "_That's_ your weapon, Soul Eater?" My voice hitched up an octave in shock.

Maka's brows furrowed, giving me an odd expression. "Uh...yes. Why?" She glanced between us. "Have you two met already or something?"

"Unfortunately." he snorted.

"You could say that." I huffed. My eyes met Soul's again, he met my disgusted glare evenly.

Confused, Maka glanced between us.

First impressions are everything...

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Please, **review.**_


	2. One: The Archer and Her Bow

**_Hey, everyone! So here's chapter one. I hope you all enjoy. Sorry there's no Soul or anyone else, but Ana and Luka in it. They'll be in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and if you do, please review! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flaming in not--don't like it, don't read._**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater._**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Archer and Her Weapon**

As far as my eyes could see—though one could see much further than the other, among other things—was snow, ice, and mountains. Such scenery went on for miles. However, on the horizon was the very small town of Qaqortoq. My black combat booted feet trudged with difficulty through the deep white blanket that covered the ground as my arms hugged my heavily clad body seeking extra warmth. An apparent scowl was on my pale, but rosy cheeked face—because of the frigid air.

"H-Hey, Luk-ka," I called through clattering teeth, my breath appearing before my very eyes.

"Yes, Miss. Anabeth?" came the polite and smooth response of my partner/companion.

"C-Can you answer some-something for-for me?"

"Of course, Miss. Anabeth."

"_Why _is the country of _Green_land covered in...FUCKIN' _ICE!_" I bellowed, flailing my arms around furiously.

From behind me, there came a deep sigh before I heard the crunching noise of snow being walked through. Luka suddenly appeared at my side, placing a big and firm, but brotherly hand on my shoulder.

That was my weapon, Luka, but he was so much more than that. He was my roommate, best friend, and the closest thing I had to an older brother—he was a good three years older than me. The European and I met under peculiar circumstances, but because of them we had become inseparable and a nearly unstoppable team of being an archer (me) and her bow (Luka). He was a very handsome male with shaggy chestnut locks that reached his neck and had wise and warm brown eyes to match. His cheekbones were high and he had a well-defined jaw. As well, he was really tall—then again, everyone was taller than me—and was well-built. Oh, yeah, he was sexy, but somehow, I couldn't find myself attracted to him. My female peers asked how I could resist every day, but, like I said, he was like a brother to me and I was sooooooo not into the whole incest thing.

"Miss. Anabeth," he began, his voice slightly reprimanding. "We've been this over multiple times, even on the plane ride. Greenland is the country is the one of ice while Iceland is the green one."

I snorted, my scowl deepening as my body shivered. "Well, th-that's just stupid. Who c-came up with such an-an ass-retarded concept?"

"The Scandinavians I believe."

"Th-The Scandinavians can go-go scr-screw themselves..."

Sighing deeply again, he raked a hand through his tresses, which he chose to not tie back today. "Miss. Anabeth, don't you think such a matter isn't important at the moment? We really should be focusing on the task at hand." Luka point out logically.

Blowing out a puff of an air making my misty-hued bangs fly out of my face, I nodded. "Yeah, you're right, Luka." I smirked, placing firm gloved hands on my hips—hips I couldn't feel through my puffy parka. "We have a mission to do and I'm gonna nab you another kishin soul egg, so that you will be one step closer to becoming Shinigami-samma's Death Scythe!"

Wow, I managed to say that without shivering or my teeth chattering...

A small smile cross Luka's face, reaching his eyes. "That's the spirit."

"But if I become an Ana-Popsicle, I am so kicking Shinigami-samma's ass." I added.

Luka sweat dropped and shook his head at me.

"Speaking of becoming a Popsicle," My big optics studied my companion's attire. "Aren't you freezin' just wearing that, Russia?"

Luka was wearing his usual outfit. He wore a white thermal shirt with a few buttons at top that he left undone. That he wore underneath an old looking brown leather jacket. Also, he wore black jeans, black boots, a black belt with a gold, circular buckle, and a necklace of an arrow.

That was it.

Luka gave a look. "Miss. Anabeth, realize what your nickname for me is. "Russia". I lived in one of the coldest places in that country. Such a climate," His hand swiped around demonstrating the wintery land. "Doesn't bother me as it does you. I actually prefer it compared to the warm climate of Nevada."

I stared at him like he had grown another head. He _liked_ freezing his ass off? 'You're on crack," I commented. He deadpanned. "But, whatever, let's just get going. I wanna get this job over with quick, so we can go home where it's warm." I marched past him continuing onward to Qaqortoq.

"Where you will just complain that it's too hot." said Luka, following closely behind.

"Shut your face, Russia." I clipped. He lightly chuckled making me frown—he was such a tool sometimes.

After what felt like an eternity of walking through knee deep snow—knee deep for me—Luka and I made it to the town only to find it basically deserted. Not a single soul was found roaming the place. Most would suspect that it was because of the snow—that would be my reason to not go out—but the townspeople had to be use to such, so that was most likely not it. Besides, that way my body tingled and shivers ran down my spine because how eerily quiet it was told me that it was not the weather.

Luka must've noticed my serious and suspicious expression because he asked, "Can you sense anything, Miss. Anabeth?"

"Yeah, but it's not strong." I muttered, glancing about the ghost down. The wind blew picking flakes—might as well been tumbleweeds.

"Do you see anything?"

"No. Just white."

"No, I meant with--"

"So did I," I cut him off. "All I can see is white. Not even a fricken shadow."

"Oh," he said. "Well, keep a watchful eye, Miss. Anabeth. I can sense something as well, flowing through my veins." Luka was much better as sensing kishin soul eggs than I. Then again, that was only because the brunet came from a very long line of psychics; he had an incredible sixth sense.

"Righteo, Cap'n."

"I'm a being serious, Miss. Anabeth."

"So am I." _For the most part._

His dark eyes stared at me intently for a moment before stepping forward. "Let's continue. We must search for the kishin." he stated coolly. Nodding, I trailed after him.

My partner and I kept our guards high, our eyes dancing from place to place. We slowly walked through the village, goosebumps rose on my arms how creepy the place was with no one but us around. It made me what this wannabe kishin was capable of and what it had done to force all of the residents to hide away in the shadows of their homes.

"Who are you?" came a sickeningly sweet voice—as sweet as honey, which I hated.

Jumping, a bit startled, Luka and I whipped around to see a single person standing there. A child. She couldn't have been more than eight-years-old with dark hair and eyes, a pasty complexion, and was dressed a lot like an Eskimo. The kid was adorable.

_Too_ _adorable..._

My left eye, which was pretty much blind to the rest of the world, only seeing very blurry shadows, could see what the girl truly was. Her soul was red, evil.

She was the kishin.

Inwardly, I smirked, but kept a collected expression outwardly. However, I briefly threw Luka a look that he immediately understood, his face neutral. We turned back to the little girl and grinned, my being bigger than Luka's.

"Hey, cutie-putootie." I greeted sweetly, kneeling down to her height—I tried to ignore the voice in the back of my mind that was cheering that there was someone shorter than I.

Her cheeks became rosier and hunched up at the shoulders in bashfulness. "Wh-Who are y-you?" she asked again, her voice wavering as if she was scared of us—oh, yeah, she better be scared.

"Don't worry, little one." reassured Luka gently, bending over so his hands resting on top of his knees. "We are friends, we will not harm you or anyone here. In fact, we are here to protect everyone from an evil doer of sorts."

"_Evil doer of sorts"? For cereal, Russia, you need to update your lingo.,_ I thought to myself, mentally rolling my eyes.

"L-Like heroes?" the little girl inquired, cutely cocking her head to the side.

Jeez, she was really milking this "innocent, adorable" thing. Anyone got a barf-bag?

"Yeah. Heroes. Heroes from the awesome academy of Shibusen." I smirked smugly, crossing my arms over my chest.

In my head, I sweat dropped. _Okay, Black*Star is rubbin' off on me...Not good...Not at all..._

"Shibusen. Th-The school of meisters and weapons?"

"Yes."

"Fo' sho, kiddo."

For a second, I saw a flash of horror in her eyes, but it went away as it soon as it came. "Oh. So does th-that mean y-you're here to g-get rid of the badness th-that scared everyone?" the inky-haired child question, her gloved index settling on her pouty lips.

_Why else would we come to bumfuck nowhere of __**icy**__**Green**__land?_

I smiled widely and said cheerfully, "Of course."

A smile graced his delicate and youthful features. She clapped joyously. "I can help! I can help!"

"How so, little one?" queried Luka curiously.

"There's a cabin on the outskirts of town that a creepy person lives in. He leads children there and they don't come back. Scary noises come from it every night." she explained quickly.

My partner and I exchanged glances, sending a quiet message to one another. We nodded and smiled again at the child in the same fashion as before. "Show us the way." we said in perfect unison.

"Sure!" she nodded vigorously.

Luka and I stepped aside to allow the little girl to walk past us to beginning leading us to this cabin she mentioned. As we followed, Luka and I kept peering to one another with serious yet, enthralled expressions—we had found our target.

For a good while, we walked, following the kishin—I mean, "little girl"--with the town of Qaqortoq falling further and further behind. It wasn't long though that the cabin the child had told us appeared before our eyes. However, it was not what I expected.

Not at all.

It was basically a shithole. It was boarded up, covering the shutter less windows and the door less entrance. The exterior walling was molding and falling apart to allow up to peer into the cabin. Shingles were missing and falling off the roof. It looked like one of those shabby cabins that the murderers led their victims to in those corny horror flicks.

_How ironic. _

Yet, Luka and I were not going to be the kishin's victim. It was going to be ours.

The three of us stepped inside, our boots picking up dust making us cough a little. I think I saw a cockroach scuttled by for a brief second. The inside was just as bad as the outside. It was dark and uncared for. Furniture was old and broken. Dust covered everything. Dead and live bugs were the only occupants.

"I am going to check the left side of the place for the kids' souls. If we're lucky, the kishin hasn't eaten them yet." my weapon informed me.

"Right. I'll check out the right side." I nodded curtly.

With that, we split up. The Russian headed towards the kitchen and I went straight for the hallway closet I had noticed the minute we entered. In the corner of my good eye, my right eye, I saw the girl/kishin still standing at the entrance of the cabin watching me with little to no expression.

I reached the closet door and saw the child discreetly stiffened. Inwardly, I smirked. _Oh, I wonder where souls could be., _I thought and enclosed my hand around the rusty and dirty doorknob. It creaked, making me cringe, as I yanked open the door. A huge grin crossed my face as I saw a burlap bag full of glowing blue souls.

_Your safe now little ones._, I thought to them.

Over my shoulder, I shouted, "Yo, Russia! I found the souls!"

There came footsteps and Luka emerged from the kitchen to stand beside me. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. He placed hand on top of hooded head. "Good job, Miss. Anabeth. Now, to find the kishin."

"Righteo, Cap'n." I smirked, casually saluting.

"_No need to search, you pathetic humans!_" came a raspy and cruel yet, helium induced voice came from behind us.

Furrowing our brows, Luka and I slowly turned to see the little glowing a sickly green color. Her hood was blown off and her long, jet black hair was floating about her tiny frame. Her eyes wee bright and orange, the pupil being slits. She pretty much looked like an ugly Gremlin—and I actually liked that movie.

Luka and I, deadpanning, looked to each other then, back to her. "_Be prepared to join those silly little children!_" it cackled, not sounding the least bit intimidated because it was so high-pitched.

Sighing deeply, I rolled my green spheres and extended my hand. "Luka," I said in boredom—I was hoping for something a bit scarier. "Transform."

"Yes, Miss. Anabeth." Luka nodded before closing his eyes. He began to glow too and whole body disappeared and transferred to my hand. The light faded away and in my hand was a long and handsome-looking Yumi bow made of brown polished wood, a silver string, and black leather was wrapped around the center for me to hold.

I closed my hands around the leather firmly and held it vertically with a huge smirk on my face. "Sorry, pally, but you ain't taking my soul or anyone elses." I snickered, taking hold of Luka's string and pulling it back. When the string was pulled to my chin, a glowing and translucent arrow appeared.

The kishin's eyes widened dramatically. It blanched, turned on its heel, and bolted from the cabin.

My jaw dropped. "You gotta be shittin' me!" I shouted dumbfounded. "That bitch just totally dipset!"

"_Well, don't just stand there, Miss. Anabeth! Go after it before it can harm anyone else!_" Luka's voice told me, echoing within my weapon.

"Right." I nodded before swiftly running after the kishin.

My booted feet picked up snow as I raced onto the hill and frantically looked around for the escaped kishin. Ultimately, I found her/it, dashing towards the town. My eye narrowed, _Oh, no you don't. _I wielded Luka and pointed her in the right direction. I pulled the string back, the glowing arrow appearing again and focused real hard on the kishin. I released and the arrow went flying at a high speed towards its target.

The arrow met the kishin's back and the victim exploded in a boom of light. Then, it disappeared only to be replaced by a red flame-looking soul/kishin egg. Smirking triumphantly, I lowered my bow. "Damn straight." I curtly nodded.

The bow disappeared from my hands only for Luka to appear in his human form at my side. He was smiling widely. "Very good, Miss. Anabeth." he said approvingly, patting my shoulder.

"Hells to the motha fuckin' yeah!" I exclaimed joyously, smiling toothily. "Now, we go home where it's not freezing!"

Just shaking his head, Luka trudged down the snowy hill towards the red egg that was waiting for him to absorb. I trailed after him laughing all the way down.


End file.
